


Your Idiot

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Robert, Crying Aaron, M/M, brief mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron thinks he's helping when he puts a load of washing in but little does he know it will lead to a huge arguement with Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - can you write me a fic about Robert angry with Aaron. Love to see angry Robert (with so much Aaron tears)
> 
> Here you go Taylor - enjoy <3

“You’re looking rather pleased with yourself,” Robert noted Aarons smug expression as he shrugged his jacket off hanging it up before leaning over and kissing his forehead in greeting.

Aaron didn't say anything as he watched Robert loosen his tie and come to sit on the sofa next to him.

“Well….?” Robert prompted.

“Nothing,” Aaron pressed his lips together.

“Fine,” Robert smiled and leant in for another kiss this time pressing his lips firmly against Aarons releasing a content sigh as he pulled back.

“Long day?” Aaron asked the trace of the smirk still lingering on his lips.

“Yep,” Robert nodded pinching the bridge of his nose looking at Aaron,

“Gonna get a shower actually.”

“You can't,” Aaron smiled proudly.

“Why?” Robert enquired; there would only be one reason he couldn’t get a shower.

“Washers on.”

“No it's not,” Robert looked puzzled ever since he'd ended up with pink shirts the washing had been his job and he hadn’t put any washing on before he left for work that morning.

“It is,” Aaron beamed puffing his chest out in triumph.

“Aaron,” Robert asked curiously,

“I didn't put any washing in.”

“No I did,” Aaron informed him with a click of his tongue.

“What?!” Robert exclaimed.

“It was only a few bits from the bedroom all darks I checked,” Aaron rolled his eyes at Roberts wary expression.

“All darks? Are you sure?”

“I'm not an idiot Robert,” Aaron huffed folding his arms across his chest.

Robert chuckled at Aarons defensive posture and leant in close to whisper in his ear,

“Yeah yeah you are,” before placing his lips against the soft flesh of his neck and sucking lightly causing Aaron to let out a reluctant moan,

“But you’re my idiot.”

With a smile playing at his lips Aaron shook his head and shoved Robert away only to have him come back in and nuzzle his neck. Aaron basked in the attention for a few seconds his hand trailing Roberts arm.

“What do ya fancy for tea?” Aaron asked a little breathless hoping to distract Robert from his affections.

“You,” Robert purred his hot breath blowing across Aarons neck.

“Not until you've showered mate,” Aaron laughed and Robert could feel the vibrations of it through his lips which were still attached to Aarons neck.

“Meany,” Robert pouted as he pulled back and with a sigh he disengaged himself from his boyfriend.

“Guess I'll just have to wait then seen as though someone,” Robert pointed at Aaron who pulled his tongue out,

“Thinks he knows what he's doing.”

“I do!!” Aaron exclaimed.

Robert laughed at Aarons outrage and climbed up from the sofa.

“Any mishaps and you’re paying for them,” he joked as he headed up stairs to change.

Robert was still chuckling to himself when he walked into their bedroom which was surprisingly tidier then it had been that morning. He loosened his tie a little more and pulled it over his head dropping it on the bedside table frowning when he didn't see his watch there. He undid the cuffs of his shirt and looked at his wrist, expecting the watch to be there but it wasn't. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the room replaying the previous day's events in his head working out what he'd done with the timepiece. He had an awful feeling he knew exactly where it was, shaking his head to dislodge the thought he changed quickly calling Aaron as he descended the stairs

“Aaron!”

“Yeah?” Aaron called back from the living room.

“Did you check the pockets?”

“Erm,” Aaron gulped as he felt the rising panic of what he'd done crawl up his chest,

“No.”

“Aaron!!” Roberts hands flew up in exasperation.

“What?” Aaron shrugged innocently following Robert into the kitchen.

“My watch!”

“What about it?” Aaron asked totally confused but saw Robert pointing to the washing machine his stomach sinking.

“It’s in there!” Robert said through gritted teeth his jaw clenched in anger.

“No it can't be have you checked...,” Aaron came to stand in front of Robert grabbing his left wrist where the watch normally sat his thumb pressing into the bare skin; when he realised he wasn't wearing it guilt began to pool in his stomach.

“Erm the bedside table?” Aaron offered weakly.

“Yes,” Robert hissed yanking his hand back from Aarons grasp,

“It’s not there either!”

“I'm sorry,” Aaron muttered under his breath; he wanted to say that he wasn’t Roberts mother and he should empty his own pockets but looking at the rigid set of Roberts shoulder he decided to keep his mouth shut.

“Sorry? Sorry? How could you be so stupid?” Robert raged as he frantically opened doors and drawers searching for the instructions to the washing machine.

“I didn't…”

“Just forget it,” Robert snapped,

“And help me look.”

“For what?” Aaron asked opening the draw to his left not really sure what he was looking for.

“My watch is in there Aaron I need to stop it.”

“Oh right,” Aaron nodded and moved to the next draw.

This searched the whole kitchen but the instructions where nowhere to be found.

“Aarrgghhh,” Robert cried kicking the dinning chair across the room in frustration when they couldn't find them.

“It's just a watch,” Aaron gestured his hands out in front of him.

“Just...just...it's not just…..,” Robert stared at Aaron in outrage.

“This this is why I do the washing not you!” he jabbed his finger in Aarons face before turning away from him.

“What the hell possessed you to do it in the first place?”

“I was trying to help,” Aaron claimed.

“Help? Help? How is this helping?” Robert argued as he knelt in front of the machine pressing endless buttons trying to stop the cycle getting more agitated the longer the wash continued.

“I’ll get you another one,” Aaron mumbled his voice growing quieter as Roberts got louder.

“I don't want another one,” Robert seethed without looking back at Aaron; his jaw ached from the persistent clench of the tight muscles in his face.

“Robert,” Aaron stepped forward offering a hand out in comfort but before his fingers could connect with Robert he stepped away hissing,

“Don’t _you_ dare touch me.”

Without knowing it Roberts rejection had brought tears to Aarons eyes and he quickly batted them away as he felt the first tear escape running down his cheek. Robert hearing Aarons snivelling practically snarled from the tension in his jaw he was so angry,

“Oh right on cue.”

Aaron just looked at him with tears rolling down his face he'd never seen Robert this angry before not since they'd gotten together anyway, he thought back to the last time he saw the crinkle around those blue eyes the snarl across his red lips, the tension building him as he prepared himself for the cruel onslaught he was sure was to follow.

“It's pathetic it really is crying over every little thing.”

“Rob,” Aaron choked out before Robert really laid into him.

“That watch means more to me than you ever will and now…..because of _you_ ,” the force of the word made him spit over Aaron who didn’t dare move away,

“It’s ruined. So well done Aaron well done,” Robert grimaced turning his back on Aaron.

Aaron let the silence drag out for a moment hoping that Robert had calmed down but when he turned to face him again Aaron backed away from the loathsome expression on his face the hatred in his eyes making them glow in the fluorescent light.

“Bet Jackson never had to deal with this shit,” Robert spat viciously intending to hurt Aaron for what he'd unknowingly done.

The mention of Jackson was too much for Aaron to take; with a silence sob he span on the balls of his feet and practically ran out the door, the house shaking as he slammed it behind him.

The sound of the door slamming resonated in Roberts chest as the realisation of what he'd just done hit him; he slid to the floor and burst into tears.

…

The first audible sob escaped Aarons chest as he felt the cool evening air on his hot face. By the time he got to the gate his hand was over his mouth and he had to lean on the post as the sobs wracked through his body.

“Aaron?” Vic puzzled from across the road; she had just been walking home from work when she heard the door slamming and went to investigate.

Hearing his name from her lips Aaron quickly righted himself and ignoring her calls sped off up towards the bus shelter at the top of the village.

“Aaron! Aaron!” Vic trotted after him knowing that whatever was wrong had something to do with her brother.

“What's he done now?” she asked a little breathlessly as Aaron wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Nothing! Just do one Vic.”

“Doesn't look like nothing,” Vic said as she sat down bumping her shoulder light against his.

“I can't do this anymore,” Aaron admitted; he’d been thinking it for a while but it was the first time he’d voiced his fears to anyone let alone himself, that day at the scrapyard still haunted him.

“Come on it can't be that bad,” Vic pestered causing Aaron to let out a garbled snort though his nose.

“Bad? Bad? It’s not worth it.”

“Don’t say that, you two belong together, come on Aaron what did he do?” Vic asked again genuine concern in voice.

Aaron looked at her for a second before turning his head away to look out across the village. He thought about it for a while; sucking in a breath he told her, somewhat reluctantly, what happened.

“I washed his stupid watch and now……now he hates me alright satisfied?”

“His watch?” Vic frowned; why would Robert lose it over a watch she wondered before an image of his wrist flashed through her mind.

Aaron nodded.

“The brass one with the brown leather strap?” Vic enquired softly.

“It's just a watch,” Aaron grumbled.

“Dads,” Vic breathed out without realising it; her hand flying to her mouth to keep her words in but it was too late Aaron had heard her.

“What?!”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly,

“It was dads watch.”

“No!” Aaron exclaimed before another bout of cries took hold of him; he'd ruined the one thing that Robert had treasured the most but that didn't excuse the spiteful things he'd said just to hurt him.

“He said things Vic just..,” Aaron sniffed after the sobs subsided enough for him to talk,

“Just to hurt me.”

“He didn't mean them Aaron he loves you,” Vic protested; she knew better than anymore how brutal Roberts words could be but she also know how deeply he cared about her friend.

“Does he?”

“How can you doubt that Aaron after everything the two of you have been through? He'd do anything for you, you know that right?” Vic reassured him.

“When…..,” Vic started but wasn't sure Robert would want her to tell Aaron.

“When what Vic?”

“When he…we,” she corrected herself with a wince before continuing,

“Thought you were the one that shot him he never believed it, because he knew that you loved him and he loved you.”

Aaron let out a snort; if he really did love him he had a funny way of showing it.

“Whatever it is Aaron you can work it out,” Vic added with a sad smile.

“Even without the watch?” Aaron asked quietly after a minute.

“Yes,” Vic chuckled lightly squeezing Aarons arm reassuringly,

“Even without the watch.”

“Thanks Vic,” Aaron sniffed wiping away the last of his tears with the back of his sleeve feeling a little better at the prospect of facing Robert again.

“Anytime, he may be my brother but you’re my friend, remember that.”

He watched as Vic walked down Main Street back towards the village, she looked back up just as she was pushing open her front door and smiled, and that smile gave him the courage to move.

He didn't know what he would find when he returned home, part of him didn't want to go but the other part, the part that knew Robert really did love him made him get to his feet and start walking.

…

When Robert had collected himself enough for the panic to behind he heaved his body up off the floor; the hum of the washer the only noise as he began pacing the length of the kitchen. What had he done? He’d been angry yes but to take it out on Aaron; the guilt began to pool in his stomach until it became so strong he had to stand over the sink in fear he’d be sick with it. With a few deep breaths the nausea settled and he pulled out his phone. Just as he about to press his thumb against Aarons name he jumped as he heard the key in the door and started apologising before Aaron had even stepped through.

“I'm sorry okay I just I didn't mean…” Robert sighed; he didn’t even know where to start so he just repeated,

“Sorry,” his eyes welling with tears when he saw how red Aarons own eyes were.

“It’s fine,” Aaron grunted taking a deep breath as he looked up and realised Robert has been crying too.

“No Aaron it's not I lost my temper and I shouldn't have taken it out on you.”

“I washed your watch,” Aaron said feebly.

Robert closed his eyes briefly breathing out,

“It's just a watch.”

“Is it?” Aaron asked with a tilt of his head; he could see the tension across Roberts shoulders as he nodded a clear indication he wasn’t being truthful.

“Vic told me,” Aaron announced with a click of his tongue.

“Oh,” was all Robert could manage.

“I…I didn’t know,” Aaron whispered a wave of guilt washing over him when he thought about what he’d done.

“It's okay.”

“It's not okay, it's the only thing you have and I ruined it,” Aaron gasped as he tried to squash down the need to cry again.

“I have....,” Robert looked down Aaron to make sure what his was trying to say was true because right then he didn't know; did he still have Aaron?

“Do I still have you?” he asked reaching out his hand towards him; Aaron flinched from his touch, he didn't mean to but being back in the house made him relive their recent argument and all he could hear was the echo of Jacksons name.

“We can't do this anymore Robert.”

Roberts eyes widened at Aarons words.

“Do what?” he stammered his earlier panic beginning to rise again.

“This...us.”

“You’re….,” Robert let out a strangled cry falling back against the wall,

“You’re breaking up with me.”

“No,” Aaron rushed to reassure him kneeling in front of him,

“But..”

“But what Aaron? I love you please don't leave me I'm sorry I'm so sorry,” Roberts chin wobbled as he spoke.

“We can't keep doing this to each other.”

“Doing what?” Robert choked out from behind his hands.

“This,” Aaron gestured between them his red rimmed eyes matching Roberts own as he looked at him,

“Taking our angry out on each other it's not healthy.”

“Or ourselves,” he added with a sigh at the state of Robert slumped in front of him.

“You didn't!?!” Roberts eyes flew open in panic scanning the full length of Aarons body for any outward sign of injury,

“Oh God please tell me you didn't.”

“I didn't,” Aaron assured him after a moment of confusion at what Robert was indicating.

“Promise?” Robert softly cried his stomach in knots at the thought of Aaron hurting himself over his stupidity.

“Promise,” Aaron said with a sad smile adding,

“Want to check?”

“Yes,” Robert breathed out and reached for Aarons hand.

“Later,” Aaron pulled back running his hand over his face and letting out a stream of air,

“What you said about Jackson.”

“No Aaron I didn't mean it,” Robert pleaded his hand still hanging in mid-air.

“I know you didn't,” Aaron sighed standing up.

“You do?” Robert looked up at him his eyes searching Aarons.

“Yes Robert as much as it hurt I know you were just angry but the point I'm trying to make is that it did hurt and we can't keep doing that to each other.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Robert asked after a moment.

“Talk?” Aaron proposed.

“About what?”

“Everything. Okay?” Aaron offered a hand to Robert who nodded and let himself be pulled up,

“Okay.”

And talk they did, about everything. Their relationship, about their relationships before each other, about Roberts dad and why he’d been so angry about the watch, the only thing he had to remember him by since they hadn’t talked for years before he died. They talked about Jackson, about Aarons guilt over his death and they laughed when Aaron told Robert that Jackson mum had done the washing not him. They even talked about the affair and how it affected them both. Robert apologised over and over for all the hurtful things he’d ever said to Aaron and Aaron apologised for hitting Robert. It was the first proper honest conversation they'd had in months and even though by the end of it they were emotionally exhausted they were in a better place for it because of it.

...

Two weeks later Aaron was surprised to see Roberts car outside the house when he pulled up. It wasn't often Robert got home before him but he’d had an errand to run after finishing at the yard; he just hoped Robert liked what he’d done.

Robert was still feeling guilty for their argument a few weeks ago even though they had talked for hours that night and seeing as he was home before Aaron for a change he'd decided to cook for them. You'd think having a chef for a sister, and dabbling as a chef himself, he would have picked up a few tricks by now but no his cooking skills were below average however he could just about manage a spaghetti bolognaise which just so happened to be Aarons favourite.

“What's all this?” Aaron asked as he walked into the kitchen noticing the rarely used dining table already set with a two beers and was that a candle, Aaron shook his head and found Robert staring back at him his blue green eyes trying to gauge his boyfriends reaction.

“I just wanted to....ya know,” Robert shrugged,

“For the other week.”

“Oh erm about that…”

“What?” Robert held his breath.

“I….er..here,” Aaron handed over a small box to Robert; the reason for his lateness.

“Aaron!” Robert gushed when he opened the box.

“How..what..when…” Robert stumbled over his words as he took the watch from the box his fingers tracing over the face of it.

“I had a guy look at it, in Hotten, it’s basically the same parts, just needed drying out but the strap erm it’s new.”

“Aaron I can’t believe you did this,” Robert marvelled the food suddenly forgotten as he laid the timepiece he’d thought was lost forever against his wrist, his nimble fingers making light work of the stiff new leather as he secured it in place.

“It’s nothing,” Aaron brushed off with a shrug of his shoulders

“This,” Robert held up is wrist so Aaron could see,

“Is not nothing Aaron, I’m speechless.”

“Chance ad be a fine thing,” Aaron scoffed as Robert moved towards him.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Think we’ve established that,” Aaron laughed his face turning serious as Robert came to stand I front of him,

“I know how important it is to you.”

“Thank you,” Robert smiled down at him before cupping Aarons face and capturing his lips.

He wanted to deepen the kiss but he was aware of the pasta boiling on the hob.

“I’ll thank you properly later,” Robert winked as he pulled back from Aarons mouth

“Oh really?” Aaron smirked before biting his lower lip.

“But first we eat,” Robert said it like a cave man proud that he’d foraged food for Aaron.

“You’re an idiot,” Aaron chuckled as he took a seat watching Robert admire the brass face of the watch at his wrist wondering why he was so nervous about giving it to him; he knew why, the argument that had ensued after had made them revaluate their relationship for the better he hoped if this was any indication to go by.

“Your idiot,” Robert beamed kissing Aarons cheek as he placed the plate in front of him.

 


End file.
